bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Digangana Suryavanshi
Digangana Suryavanshi is an Indian Film and Television actress, singer and author. Suryavanshi is well known for portraying the character of Veera Kaur Sampooran Singh in the popular Star Plus TV series Ek Veer Ki Ardaas...Veera. She participated in the reality show Bigg Boss 9 in 2015. Suryavanshi won the Best Emerging Talent of Dadasaheb Phalke Award for her contribution to the Hindi cinema. Early life Digangana who has a natural American accent when she speaks in English, actually lives in Mumbai, India. Suryavanshi also speaks fluent Hindi and Marathi. Digangana is the only child of her parents Neeraj Suryavanshi and Sarit Suryavanshi. Suryavanshi mentions a lot about her nani (maternal grandma) and dedicates her achievements to her as she believes her nani is her source of inspiration, motivation. Suryavanshi completed her schooling from St. Xavier’s higher school, Mumbai, scoring 76% in 10th board exams. Suryavanshi completed 12th from Mithibai College. While she was daily shooting for Ek Veer Ki Ardaas...Veera, she gave 12th broad exams from Mithibai College and managed to score 77%. She is currently pursuing B.A. Final Year. Career Suryavanshi started her career at the age of 7 as a child artist, debuting with the TV series Kya Haadsa Kya Haqeeqat in 2002. Suryavanshi also played supporting roles in shows like Shakuntala (2009), Krisshna Arjun and Ruk Jaana Nahin (2011–12). Suryavanshi landed her big break with Star Plus soap opera Ek Veer Ki Ardaas...Veera (2012–15) in the lead role, where she played the title role. Her performance in the series won Suryavanshi a Star Parivaar Award as Favourite Beti, besides earning her an Indian Telly Award nomination in 2014. She was one of contestants in the reality show Bigg Boss 9 on Colors TV and was evicted on December 7, 2015. Suryavanshi participated in the Indian sports reality television show Box Cricket League Season I, played for Mumbai Warriors and Season II, played for Mumbai Tigers. Suryavanshi debuted in Bollywood with two films FryDay alongside Govinda and Jalebi under the banner Vishesh Films by Mukesh Bhatt and Mahesh Bhatt. Coincedently, Suryavanshi had both the films release date as 12 October 2018. Suryavanshi acted in the lead role with Govinda in the movie Rangeela Raja released on 18 January 2019. Suryavanshi is currently filming a Telugu film Hippi, under the banner V. Creations, as the female lead, directed by Krishnan K.T. Nagarajan. Other work Suryavanshi wrote her first book (book of lyrics) at young age of 15 called Waves the endless emotions. Suryavanshi has written a novel, Nixie the Mermaid and the Power of Love. Television Filmography Awards Books * WAVES - The Endless Emotions − Published By - Vakils, Feffer and Simons (2012) * Nixie the Mermaid and The Power of Love − Published By - Shroff Publishers & Distributors Pvt. Ltd - First edition (2013) & Notion Press - Second Edition(2016) Discography Music video and albums Suryavanshi got her first music album released at the age of 10, called "Devi Kheer Khalo" it's in local MP language. Suryavanshi's second music album was released at the age of 11, called "Shardamai Ki Madhuliya" it's also a devotional album. Suryavanshi dedicated a song at the age of 14, to her maternal grandma, "I'm missing you", which was written, composed, sung and acted by her. Achievements Suryavanshi made history with debuting with two films in Bollywood, FryDay and Jalebi, in a leading role that released on the same day 12th October 2018. Suryavanshi made a record as she became the youngest celebrity contestant to have entered the popular reality show Bigg Boss 9 as she was only 17 years old when she entered the house and turned 18 in the house. Appreciations Suryavanshi was acclaimed for her performance in Jalebi by Mahesh Bhatt. She has also been acclaimed by actor Govinda for her performance in FryDay See also * List of Hindi television actresses References Category:Living people Category:Actresses from Mumbai Category:Indian television actresses Category:Indian soap opera actresses Category:21st-century Indian actresses Category:Indian female film singers Category:Actresses in Hindi television Category:Singers from Mumbai Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:21st-century women singers Category:Year of birth missing (living people)